Who Would I Have Married? (Hero Stories)
"Who Would I Have Married?" is a mini-story that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place at some point after the creation of the Smurfettes. The Story One afternoon in the Smurf Village, most of the Smurfs and Smurfettes were busy with their daily duties. Painter and Francoise were busy working on their latest masteurpiesas, Poet was working on his latest poem, Brainy was working on his newest addition of Quotations of Brainy Smurf whilst his partner Athena was currently helping Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette in the laboratory; and although Papa Smurf didn't like to admit it, he found Athena much more helpful than Brainy could ever be. Wonder was on her way home after spending time at a tea party that Smurfette had hosted; she found happiness in finally having more female Smurfs to be friends with. When she walked up the small path leading to her door, she could hear Hero making horse noises inside. She chuckled before opening the door and heading inside. She could see that Hero was pretending to act like a horse for their infant daughter Saviour, who rode on his back. Saviour giggled with laughter as her father jumped about. Hero looked up and saw Wonder standing at the door, laughing hysterically. "Oh, hello, Wonder," Hero said, before taking hold of Saviour and standing back up on his feet. "I didn't smurf you there." Wonder regained her composure. "That was very funny," she said. "Can I have Saviour now?" "Of course you can," Hero said, handing her over to his wife. "So, tell me, what did you smurf up to today?" Hero asked. "Well, besides the normal activities I smurf, I attended a female-only tea party that Smurfette hosted," Wonder said. "Intriguing," Hero said, with a smirk. "Care to smurf the details?" "Sorry, Hero," Wonder told him. "But nothing will smurf from these lips." "Your luscious lips, more like," Hero said, with a flirtatious look. Wonder blushed. "Anyway, before I smurfed through the door, Clumsy asked me something," she said. "What was it he asked you?" Hero asked. "He kindly asked me who would I marry if I didn't marry you," Wonder said. "If that was the case," Hero said, "which one of the Smurfs would you have married?" "I'm not so sure, Hero," Wonder said. "Now I know how Smurfette felt when she was the only female Smurf in the village." Hero chuckled. "Out of all the Smurfs, which ones do you think you would've married?" "Well, a few of my choices would've been Hefty for his strength and bravery, Fergus for his smurfy accent, strength, and also wearing a kilt," Wonder said. "What about Smurfs like Clumsy, Brainy, Greedy, as well as the others?" Hero asked. "I know Clumsy's heart smurfs in the right place and he smurfs hard in everything he smurfs, but he'll constantly smurf over my feet," Wonder said. "And Brainy?" Hero asked. "He'll just bore me to death with his long speeches," Wonder answered. "I just don't know how Athena can smurf up with him." "Well, we can use the Imaginarium to smurf what your life would be like if you married another Smurf," Hero said. "That's a great idea, Hero," Wonder said before she quickly realized something. "But who will smurf after Saviour while we use the Imaginarium?" "I'm sure Smurfette wouldn't mind smurfing after her," Hero said. "Isn't she smurfing after Oracle today?" Wonder asked. "Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette are smurfing after him today," Hero answered. "Well, then, let's go," Wonder said as she and Hero left the house. ... Later, when Hero and Wonder asked Smurfette to look after Saviour for a while, they were inside the Imaginarium. "Which mode would you like to use today?" the Imaginarium asked. "Imaginarium! We would like to smurf 'View Mode' please," Hero commanded. "How many are present?" the Imaginarium asked. "There are two Smurfs present," Hero answered. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said before the room began to change. Two seats appeared in the middle of the room and the walls had star and crescent moon symbols on them. "Well, Wonder, smurf the Imaginarium what you want to smurf," Hero said. "Okay," Wonder said before clearing her throat. "Imaginarium! Who would be the Smurf I would marry if I didn't marry Hero?" "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said as it began to show the alternate timeline scenario. Hero and Wonder sat down in the chairs and began to watch the timeline unfold. As the timeline began, Hero and Wonder could see that it appeared to begin at the point where Wonder had just become the newest addition to the Smurf Village. Wonder was going around getting the know her new brothers and sister a bit better, although there was one of the Smurfs that caught her eye. It was Fergus. "Hello there, Fergus," Wonder said, greeting him. "Ah, hello there, lassie," Fergus greeted in return. "I must say that you're a very beautiful Smurfette." Wonder blushed. "Why, thank you," she said whilst twirling a finger in her hair. "So how's life in our village smurfing for you so far, lassie?" Fergus asked. "It's so smurfy, Fergus," Wonder said. "There're so many Smurfs for me to be friends with." "Don't forget about Smurfette," Fergus said. "The two of you are now sisters." "I haven't forgotten about Smurfette," Wonder said. "It's great that I have another female Smurf to have as a really close friend." "Also, don't forget about the wee laddie, Hero," Fergus said. "It was because of him that you're smurfing here in our village." "I'll always be grateful to him for allowing me to smurf a life of my own," Wonder said. "Just a quick question, Fergus... why do you smurf a skirt?" Fergus chuckled, "It isn't a skirt, lassie," he corrected. "It's called a kilt, and I've smurfed in one ever since I was a wee Smurfling." "But why do you smurf one? Couldn't you just smurf in pants like the other Smurfs?" Wonder asked. "It's just part of me being a true Smurfsman, and it's also appropriate for the founder of the clan MacSmurf," Fergus said. "Clan?" Wonder asked, not sure as to what he meant. "A clan is a kinship group. They smurf a sense of shared identity and descent to future descendants of the clan," Fergus explained. "Clans also smurf their own patterns which makes it easier to smurf which clan they are a part of." "And I smurf that your kilt design will be the design for this MacSmurf clan?" Wonder asked. "Indeed it will be, lassie," Fergus said. "Future Smurfs of the MacSmurf clan will smurf their own kilts with the clans' colors." "Imaginarium! Pause the current scenario," Hero said. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said before pausing the current scenario. "So, according to this timeline, I would smurf a liking to Fergus?" Wonder asked Hero. "It's possible, although it's probably you just getting to know the other Smurfs better," Hero said. "We won't know until further down the timeline." "Imaginarium! Smurf to the point in the timeline where I'm looking for the right Smurf to marry," Wonder commanded. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said before speeding up the alternate timeline. Hero and Wonder could see that their relationship in the timeline was dwindling down to nothing more than close friendship, and Wonder's relationship with Fergus was growing stronger and stronger, and when the Imaginarium stopped at the desired place in the timeline, Hero and Wonder could see that the Wonder in the timeline began wearing a blue plaid kilt with a sash over her left shoulder and a light purple shirt underneath. She had a plume in her hat and she wore checkered socks with a set of black shoes and a gold buckle. Most of the Smurfs were curious as to why Wonder took a real liking towards Fergus instead of Hero, so Dempsey decided to find out why. He found Hero busy painting his house. "Hero!" Dempsey called out. "What is it, Dempsey?" Hero asked. "I'm curious about something," Dempsey said. "About Wonder, I'm guessing?" Hero said. "Yeah! How'd you guess?" Dempsey asked. "A few of the other Smurfs, including Papa Smurf, have been smurfing me about her relationship with Fergus, and to be smurfectly honest with you, I'm happy for her," Hero answered. "But we all thought you two would eventually marry someday," Dempsey said. "Whoever Wonder decides to marry is her own decision. It's her life to live as she smurfs fit," Hero said. "But what about you?" Dempsey asked. "You where the Smurf that smurfed her into existence, and she goes and smurfs another Smurf." "As I smurfed, Dempsey, it's Wonder's life to live as she sees fit," Hero said. Dempsey nodded his head in understanding what Hero was saying. At the same time, Fergus and Wonder were taking a stroll along the banks of the River Smurf. "I must say, lassie," Fergus said. "These past few years with you have been the smurfiest times of my life." "I smurf the exact same feelings whenever I'm smurfing with you, Fergus," Wonder said. "Listen, lassie," Fergus said, "There's something important that I want to ask you." "What is it, Fergus?" Wonder asked. "Close your eyes, lassie," Fergus said. "Why?" Wonder asked. "Please, lassie, just smurf it," Fergus said. Wonder proceeded to close her eyes. As Fergus reached into his sporran and brought out a small box, he got down on one knee and proceeded to open it, revealing a diamond ring. "You can smurf your eyes open, lassie," Fergus said. Wonder opened her eyes and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She put hands hands over her mouth in shock. "My dear sweet lass, will you marry me?" Fergus asked. Wonder didn't answer right away; she couldn't take her eyes off the ring. "Yes, Fergus, I would love to be your wife and be a member of the clan MacSmurf," Wonder said, before Fergus slipped the engagement ring onto her finger and then shared a passionate kiss to mark their engagement. "We've got to smurf this to the other Smurfs right away," Wonder said. "Indeed, lassie," Fergus said. "Let's go!" Later, as Fergus and Wonder returned to the village, they asked Harmony to summon the Smurfs to the announcement mushroom, and eventually all the Smurfs and Smurfettes were gathered round the mushroom. "My fellow laddies and lassies," Fergus announced. "It is with great honor that we have something special to smurf all of you." "What?" a Smurf from within the crowd asked. "Me and Fergus have decided to get married," Wonder said, happily. All the Smurfs gasped in shock. "Eh, but Wonder, why Fergus?" Clumsy asked. "Yeah! Surely Hero would've been your chosen Smurf," Brainy said. "Let me just smurf this for every Smurf," Hero said, stepping forward. "Wonder is free to smurf the life she sees fit, and if she wants to marry Fergus, then I respect her decision." "Imaginarium! Pause the setting again," Wonder commanded. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said, before pausing the scenario. "So, according to the timeline, you wouldn't mind me marrying Fergus?" Wonder asked Hero. "Well, the Hero in the timeline smurfs the truth... it's your life to smurf as you see fit," Hero said. "I'm wondering what'll happen to you in the timeline," Wonder said. "Well, let's see the wedding first before we smurf that," Hero said. "Imaginarium! Smurf us to the wedding ceremony within the same timeline," Wonder commanded. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said, before it sped up the timeline to the day of Fergus and Wonder's wedding. Hero and Wonder could see that the Smurfs that Fergus had chosen were all wearing kilts which were sewed together by Tailor and his wife. Meanwhile, as Wonder was trying on her warmaiden dress in Smurfette's house, she was with her friends Glitter, Nicola, and Eden, putting on her wedding dress. Finally she asked her fellow Smurfettes, "So how do I look? The look of a true warbride, eh?" "I must say, Wonder," Eden said. "That dress sure does look smurfy on you, albeit that you're not marrying your male counterpart." "You heard Hero when me and Fergus announced our engagement, Eden. He smurfed that he respects my decision on who I would want to marry," Wonder said. "But surely you still love Hero?" Smurfette asked. "Of course I do, Smurfette," Wonder answered. "It was because of him that I'm smurfing a life of my own." "This dress will not do," Glitter said, sounding repulsed. "It doesn't smurf with my standards of beauty." "Smurf up, Ruby!" Nicola said. "This day isn't about you! It's about Wonder and Fergus." Glitter looked offended, and she continued to try and fix herself up. Soon Hero appeared at the door, dressed in a kilt. "Excuse me, ladies, but the wedding ceremony will be starting soon," he announced. "Well, this is it, Wonder," Nicola said. "Like it or not, we're going to be smurfing with you." "I truly appreciate this," Wonder said as she looked at her friends. She then joined Hero as he took her hand and escorted her to the carriage that would deliver her and her entourage to the wedding ceremony. ... Meanwhile, in the village square, where most of the Smurfs and Smurfettes were assembled dressed in kilts and dresses, Fergus was with his friends Hawkeye, Hefty, Dempsey, Handy and Slouchy as they were making final preparations for the ceremony. "You sure have an interesting idea for a wedding there, Fergus, having all your fellow Smurfs dress in skirts just like you," Hefty said. "I look so stupid smurfing in this skirt, even though I smurfed a while back that you'll never see me smurf in one," Slouchy said to no Smurf in particular. "It'll be part of the Clan MacSmurf culture for future generations, laddies," Fergus said. "On the day that a MacSmurf marries, the Smurfs that the member of the clan chooses as his special group must wear kilts." "Seems like you're forcing us to smurf these stupid skirts, Fergus," Hefty said. "Don't tell me that you're afraid to be smurfed in a kilt now, laddie," Fergus said to Hefty. "I'm not afraid of anything, least of all smurfing in this plaid skirt," Hefty said. "I just hope you're happy about 'stealing' Wonder." "I didn't steal her, laddie," Fergus said. "Wonder wants to smurf the rest of her life with me, and even the wee laddie Hero respects that." "Smurf all you want, but that's how I smurf this wedding," Hefty said. Fergus sighed before turning to face Abloec, whom Fergus had chosen to marry him and Wonder in martial bliss. "Feeling nervous, me fellow Fergus?" Abloec asked. "Indeed, laddie," Fergus answered. "Don't worry, my fellow Fergus," Abloec comforted. "I'm sure the Almighty will bless you two in this marriage." Fergus smiled before came the sounds of bagpipes and drums, signifying that the wedding ceremony was about to begin. "Ah, here we smurf, laddies," Fergus said to his entourage. Abloec, Fergus, and his entourage stood at the altar and waited as Hero escorted Wonder to the altar, with Eden and Nicola following behind carrying the bride's train. Smurfette and Glitter followed as the other bridesmaids, Sassette followed as the flower girl, and Snappy being the ring bearer. "My dream has finally smurfed true!" Wonder said. "I'm grateful that you've chosen me to smurf you away on your wedding day," Hero said as they arrived at the altar. As the Smurfs took their places at the altar, Abloec began to speak. "My fellow Smurfs, it is my pleasure and privilege that on this day the Almighty should join Fergus MacSmurf and Wonder Smurfette in the bonds of smurfy matrimony. As it was smurfed in the beginning, so shall it smurf by the decree of nature, that male and female shall be smurfed together as one so that they may be fruitful with the blessings of love and family. I understand how eager this couple is to share their love for each other, but according to custom I must ask that if there is any among us who has a reason that these two should not be married, that you must speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence, as no Smurf wanted to object of the marriage. "With no one raising any objections to the marriage, then let us proceed," Abloec said. "Fergus MacSmurf, do you take Wonder Smurfette to be your smurfully-wedded wife, to cherish, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for better and for worse, to love her as long as you both shall smurf?" Fergus looked into Wonder's eyes. "I do, laddie," "And Wonder Smurfette, do you take Fergus MacSmurf to be your smurfully-wedded husband, to cherish, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for better and for worse, to love him as long as you both shall smurf?" Abloec asked again. Wonder looked into Fergus' eyes. "I do," Abloec then called forth Snappy. He raised up the pillow which contained the rings that Miner and Handy had made prior to the wedding. "These rings made of gold will show that the two of you are insmurfably bound to each other for all time. You will smurf your own vows and in turn smurf the ring on the others finger." Fergus was the first to take the ring. "Wonder, ever since I first smurfed my eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. I vow from this day forth to be the kind of Smurfsman you want me to be... to give you everything your heart desires, no matter the cost," Fergus said, as he placed the ring on Wonder's finger. "With this ring I vow to make you the one and only Smurf that I will always love above all others." Wonder took the second ring. "Fergus, the moment I first smurfed my eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. We smurfed through the good times and the bad times," Wonder said, as she placed the ring on Fergus' finger. "With this ring I vow to be the Smurfette you want me to be, to smurf you a home and family that will always love you, and to have you as the one and only Smurf that I will always love above all others." Abloec then called forth Tailor, who had a pillow with a gray Smurf hat on it. "May the groom smurf his hat onto his wife's head," Abloec said. Fergus took the gray Smurf hat from the pillow, removed Wonder's golden Smurf hat from her head, and replaced it with the gray Smurf hat. "Then by the power vested in me by the Lord God Almighty and His Son Jesus Christ, and with the angels and saints who have served the Lord throughout the ages who stand before us as witnesses, I hereby declare that Fergus MacSmurf and Wonder Smurfette as husband and wife. What God has united together, let no man or creature on this earth or anywhere else put asunder," Abloec said. As they shared their first kiss as a married couple, all the Smurfs and Smurfettes clapped and cheered, as Hero thrusted his hand into the air to show his approval. As the ceremony proceeded, Wonder and Fergus were asked by Hawkeye to sit in chairs located in the middle of the village square. When they sat down, they noticed the other Smurfs surround them in a circle formation with their hands clasped together. Miner stood forward and began to play a tune on a set of bagpipes that Hawkeye let him borrow. As the tune went on, Hero and Hawkeye began to sing a song. By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes, '' ''Where the sun shines on our village. '' ''Where me and my friends spend many days '' ''In the safety of our village. T'was there that we parted in yon shady forest, '' ''On the steep sides of mountains. '' ''Where the broken heart knows no second spring, '' ''Resigned we must be while we're parting. '' After Hero and Hawkeye had sung that verse, the others Smurfs joined in with singing. ''You'll smurf the high road and I'll smurf the low road, '' ''And I'll be home afore you. '' ''Where me and my friends will never meet again, '' ''In the safety of our village. '' As the Smurfs continued to sing the same verse repeatedly, they began running back and forth towards Fergus and Wonder. Hero and Hawkeye started to sing a verse in a rather strange language several times. ''Ho, ho mo leannan '' ''Ho mo leannan bhoidheach Fergus and Wonder could only clap and cheer as they watched their family dance to celebrate their union. ... "Imaginarium! Pause the setting again," Wonder commanded. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said, before it paused the setting again. "So, what did you think of your wedding to Fergus?" Hero asked Wonder. "It was rather unique if I do say so mysmurf," Wonder answered. "Was there anything that you didn't like?" Hero asked again. "The main problem I had was Hefty, saying Fergus 'stole' me from you," Wonder answered. "Well that's just how Hefty smurfs," Hero answered. "Anyway, is there anything else you want to smurf in your marriage to Fergus?" "I want to see if we smurf any children," Wonder said. "I suppose that could be smurfed," Hero said. "Imaginarium! Within the same timeline, smurf us to the point where Fergus and Wonder have their first child together." "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said as it sped up the timeline yet again, only this time it stopped at the point where Wonder and Fergus agreed that it was time to start their own family. Hero and Wonder could see the timeline's Wonder and Fergus appear to have a private night together, that their bedroom light remained on for some time after the other Smurfs had went to bed. "Imaginarium! Smurf us to Hero's house," Wonder commanded as the scenario progressed. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said before changing the location to Hero's house where they could see that the Hero in the timeline was standing in the empty upstairs bedroom. He looked around the room slowly before a lone tear appeared in his eye. He then went downstairs to his own bedroom and eventually went to sleep. "Imaginarium! Smurf us to the point where Fergus and Wonder's child is born," Hero commanded. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said as it sped up the timeline yet again, only this time it stopped at the point where Wonder, Fergus, Papa Smurf, and Doctor were in the hospital, helping Wonder bring her child into the world. "Almost there, Wonder," Papa Smurf said. "Just one more push and the little one will be born." "You're doing smurfy, my sweet lass," Fergus said as he held Wonder's hand in his own. "Please... don't... make... me... smurf... through... this... again," Wonder said between breaths before letting out a loud scream and finally bringing the child into the world. "Congratulations! It's a boy," Doctor announced. Papa Smurf smiled with joy as he watched Doctor clean the newly-born baby Smurf, before wrapping him up in a blanket and putting a small white Smurf hat on his head. "Here you are," Doctor said, presenting the baby. "Here's your son." "Here's our wee laddie," Fergus said, showing him to his wife. "He's just so precious," Wonder said, sounding really exhausted after having to birth a child. "Yeah! He'll grow up to become a really proud Smurfsman," Fergus said as he held his son in his arms. Wonder could only smile before she fell asleep in order to get some much needed rest. "Imaginarium! You can stop the scenario," Wonder commanded. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said before it stopped the scenario all together. Hero and Wonder got up from the chairs. "Exit 'View Mode' please," Hero asked. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said as the seats disappeared and Hero and Wonder found themselves back in the main room. They then left the Imaginarium. "So, what did you think, Wonder?" Hero asked. "Did the Imaginarium smurf your curiosity." "It sure did," Wonder answered. "Although I'm curious as to what happens to you during that same timeline. I don't want to see you smurf through life without getting married and becoming a Papa Smurf." "I'm sure you'll find out soon," Hero said. "Right now, the Imaginarium needs to resmurf its energy, and we need to smurf Saviour from Smurfette." "Yeah! She's probably smurfing herself ragged," Wonder joked. "I'm sure she's fine," Hero said. "Wonder... do you regret marrying me?" "What?" Wonder asked, not believing what she heard. "Do you regret marrying me?" Hero asked again, sounding anxious. "Of course not," Wonder answered. "I don't regret a thing." "You don't?" Hero asked. "No!" Wonder answered. "Why would I regret marrying you when you've smurfed me the smurfiest times of my life?" Hero smiled. "And to show you that I mean it, tonight when we smurf the little one to bed, I'll glady show you that I truly love you," Wonder said with a smirk. Hero looked at her and realized what she meant. He smiled before he held her hand and they went on to enjoy the rest of their day. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories